Hotaru Dragneel
(while possessed; possessor's name) |theme = ft |name = Hotaru Dragneel |race = Demon (Etherious) |gender = Female |age = 12 (X784) Newborn (Very end of Infinity Arc) 7 (first two chapters of Dream Arc) 13 (X792) |hair = Black with dark purple highlights |eyes = Purple |birthday = January 6, X300s |blood type = AB |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Crime Sorcière Infinity |mark location = Left hand |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Independent Mage |team = Infinity Squad |base of operations = First Fairy Tail Guild Building Infinity Guild Building (former) |previous partner = Rini Shields Setsuna Quickstar |status = Active |relatives = Deceased parents Zeref Dragneel✝ (Older brother) Natsu Dragneel (Older brother) Souichi Tomoe✝ (Foster father) Amara Skyleap (Foster mother) Michiru Neptunis Setsuna Quickstar |magic = Silence Transformation magic |manga debut = Chapter 126 |anime debut = Episode 57 (cameo) Episode 59 (proper introduction) |japanese voice = Yukiyo Fujii |english voice = Christine Marie Cabanos }} is a member of the Fairy Tail guild and former member of Crime Sorcière. She is also known as , the second strongest demon of Zeref's creation. She was cared to by the Gaebolg-Tomoe family's heirs, the last one being Souichi Tomoe. She died 400 years ago and was also reborn as a demon similar to how her older brother was. She first appears to be extremely sickly but eventually is in good condition. Appearance Hotaru is a pale girl with short black hair that has dark purple highlights. She is very frail and petite in build. According to Ami, she reminds Ami of Natsu. Hotaru has almost doll-like purple eyes that eventually liven up later on in her life. In X784 she mostly wore a black turtleneck sweater with a dark grey skirt, blue pantyhose (black in the anime), and black flats. She also alternatively would wear a dark maroon dress with light purple frills and had the Infinity mark on the dress's neck. After the seven year timeskip, Hotaru's appearance was that of a 7-year-old and she wore a cloak. She soon had a rapid age-spurt which made her physically the age of 10. She now had a dark purple Crime Sorcière mark on her left hand. Hotaru would eventually reach the physical age of 13 in X792 or in late X791. After joining Fairy Tail alongside Amara, Michiru, and Setsuna, she had the guild's mark placed on her left hand, still in purple. Personality Hotaru is a quiet and collected girl for the most part, but had the instincts of an adventurer often leading to her getting hurt or dirty. She values her friends over everything and would literally die for them. However, Hotaru is emotionally unstable and very emotional. This young girl eventually becomes sarcastic as she opens up to the world but still will keep distance between herself and those she doesn't know. Despite most believing her to be standoffish still, she is very close with Rini and Setsuna. Magic and Abilities |Chinmoku}} - Hotaru is the only known user of the extremely deadly and powerful magic known as Silence. She can bring forth rebirth and calamity to cause rebirth. Despite being the second strongest Etherious, she packs a punch due to the magic engraved with in her but caused her to be in suspended animation for over 400 years. Trivia Quotes Battles and Events Navigation